Through Darkness there's a Light
by TheOnlyAngelThatdBeInSlytherin
Summary: What would happen if Voldemort felt for one night? Bellatrix finally gets her wish, and what follows is not exactly what she expects. I'm horrible at Summaries and it's my first story so read and review? I just love Harry Potter, this will go into the next Gen, but the whole 19 years bother me, so it'll be like 12 years :p
1. Prologue (I guess?)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of anything, all places and people belongs to J K Rowling and the WB. No copyright intended.**

**(Also this is my first fic so please be easy on me)**

**Chapter One**

**~~~~~~~~~Night of Magic~~~~~~~~~**

Bellatrix grinned wickedly as she sat next to her master in a seat placed at the long wooden table in the center of the room. He had called a meeting to order to discuss the current events, but she wasn't paying attention. Tonight was the night; she was finally going to tell the Dark Lord how she felt and if that didn't work, she knew of a few potions that might help her get her way. Her whole life, she had never wanted anything or anyone more than this man right beside her. Her marriage to Rodolphus was just to do what was expected of her, she didn't love him, and she didn't even want him. He was a Pureblood and so she married him. Voldemort grinned as he brought their victim forth to present to the room, and Bellatrix could've just died right there. His smile, oh his smile was incredible. She followed him before he was destroyed, she went to Azkaban because she refused to break loyalty towards him, and he freed her, he didn't have to, but he did. She was his most faithful servant and at times, she felt he thought of her as more than that. Why shouldn't he? She was beautiful, she was powerful, he himself had taught her to duel, and she was loyal to him no matter what might happen. She gripped her wand tightly as she anticipated the events of the night. She would go to him, and offer herself to him completely. She'd already sworn her allegiance a long time ago, and tonight, she would give him her body. He would accept her of course, there's no reason he shouldn't, and if by chance he didn't, she had a very compelling argument planned, or as a last resort, a powerful love potion she'd stolen off one of her many victims. Bellatrix looked down at her arm, the Dark Mark, a symbol of her undying loyalty. She HAD to have him tonight. She felt as though, if she waited any longer, she'd never have a chance again. Despite her faith in him, he had been destroyed once, and she had this underlying fear that something bad was going to happen, and soon. Pushing it aside, she focused on her approach for tonight. She had the perfect dress planned; a sleek black one that showed off all her curves with sleeves that stopped at the elbow so the proof of her loyalty was plain to see. She made a perfume herself, one that smelt like roses and honeysuckle. Hopefully, they could go out, kill someone, eat some delicious food, and she was going to do it, she was going to kiss him with all the longing and passion she'd felt for years. If everything were to go as planned, that kiss would lead to something more, something she hoped, that would last forever.

* * *

Bellatrix sighed as she looked in the mirror. Her hair piled high on her head, her lips black and luscious. "There's nothing to be nervous about. You can do this. You've killed and tortured countless people; a date is nothing to fear." That is, if she could get the Dark Lord to agree to this. Under normal circumstances, she would've laughed at herself, she knew she was beautiful, and all men practically bowed at her feet, despite her craziness; but this was different. **HE** was different. Bellatrix sighed, she could act all she wanted, but deep down, she was just a fool for love. This evening was going to be magical, she was sure of it. No Boy Who Lived, no Dumbledore, no Death Eaters, just her and him. Her dark eyes stared back at her, _You CAN do this,_ she tried convincing herself again. Turning, she opened the door and walked down the halls of the Malfoy Manor. Giving herself a once over again in the hall mirror she knocked on the door of the room the Dark Lord was residing in for the time being. "My liege?" she said softly, peering through the door, her voice catching as she spoke. "I was wondering if I may ask you something."

Voldemort stared at the door, it wasn't unusual for Bellatrix to come to him, but tonight she seemed rather uncertain. "Yes?" He said as he got up from the desk at which he was sitting. The doodle he was drawing of Harry Potter lying dead at his feet, momentarily forgotten. He always had a soft spot for Bellatrix; she was his most loyal servant and he respected her for the time she spent in Azkaban after his demise. Sure he came off as cold and unfeeling, which he was for the most part, but sometimes, like tonight for example, he was rather sentimental. He walked towards the door and opened it fully, eyes widening for a brief moment as he took in his Death Eater's apparel. She looked, well hot, for lack of a better term and a smile twitched at his lips as he wordlessly stepped aside for Bellatrix to come in.

Bellatrix walked in rather briskly, her nerves increasing the speed of her normal graceful walk. Her eyes cast down as they were, missed the smile that played at her master's lips. "It's just that, my lord, it's such a nice night, and I was wondering if it were possible if we could, um go for a walk. I wanted to practice some uh.. Spells…" She said, her heart beating uncomfortably in her chest as she waited for his reply. Her hands played with her dress slightly as she suddenly seemed find her shoes rather fascinating. She'd never directly asked the Dark Lord to spend time with her; normally she just followed him on whatever endeavors he might go on, tonight was different, tonight, she was taking charge.

Voldemort stared at her, was she asking him out? It had been a while since he'd gone out, with anyone, and even he, with all his powers, could not stop the slight quickening of his heart. Something, for the longest time, he had not felt he possessed. Entertained by her forwardness he decided to play along. "Spells huh? And what Spells might you want to practice?" His mouth twitched as he stepped forward, closing some of the distance between them. "I thought I taught you everything you needed to know?"

She stifled a smile at him. He was going with it; she could not believe how good this was going. "Well you have my lord, I was just curious on a spell I could use against a Dementor." She hated those things, and she hated the fact that he kept them as pets; they tortured her for years in Azkaban, always threatening to suck out her soul, keeping her imprisoned in a small cell where she could barely see the stars or anything. Sure she did not regret stating her allegiance to her master, but it didn't make her time there any less annoyed by them. "Not that I fear that you'd lose control, I just would find it amusing to torture them for a while" She said with a smile more confident as she took a step closer to him, their bodies almost touching. "There are so few things to do around here, so I figured, with your permission of course, I might play for a while, and I was wondering if you'd like to join me?" She said a little huskily her intentions clear in her voice.

"Ah well I fear that I've sent them on a little mission for me, so there's none around. Although, there is this filthy Muggle family nearby I've been meaning to get rid of." Voldemort said with a smile, knowing that she'd ask to come, or simply follow along. He got her underlying meaning perfectly, and he was a man after all. There's no reason he couldn't have a little fun with his all too willing faithful servant. He felt her breathing quicken as her excitement at killing arouse. They were so close now he could feel her voluptuous breasts against his chest as she looked up at him from underneath long eyelashes. He sniffed the air as the scent her perfume reached his nostrils. Roses and Honeysuckle, an interesting combination, but appropriate for a girl like Bellatrix, for she herself was an interesting combination; Beauty, Power, Malicious, and a bit on the crazy side. He smiled to himself as they Disapparited from the room together.

* * *

Bellatrix smiled up at the sky, the evening was turning out better than she planned. They just had a fresh kill, and were casually strolling through the snow. She held in a giggle as she wordlessly raised up snow with her wand and flung it at the Dark Lord, her laughter ringing through the lane as his wide eyes turned into a full on smile as he launched snow at her. They were playing, they were actually having a good time, and it was amazing. She tackled him into the snow bank, not minding as the cold wet snow started to seep through her clothes, all of this just seemed too good to be true and if this was a dream, she seriously would kill whoever woke her up. She leaned down and took his lips with her own, kissing for the first time in this amazing moment. Pulling back slightly she stared shocked as she realized what she had just done, only to have her mouth seized by her master. It had been too long for both of them, and they couldn't stop the need and passion that they both felt. His forked tongue slid into her mouth and making her moan, this was really happening. Bellatrix felt so happy at that moment she thought she was going to burst. They Disapparited into his room and fell onto the bed moaning and giggling as they kissed. Their hands roaming where only their thoughts had dared to before, this felt so good, so right! Internally Bellatrix sighed because in that moment she knew that if they were to continue or if this were to last, it would have to be kept a secret. If anyone knew, it would be seen as a weakness on her Dark Lord's part. Pulling out her wand she cast a sound barrier around the room and magically locked all the windows and doors so nobody could disturb them. Voldemort gripped her hand forcing her to drop her wand as they kissed, his hands running down her body and around her shoulders as he pushed her dress down so he could kiss her neck and her shoulders and down to her breasts before stripping her of the dress completely. Their bodies too needy, minds too clouded to think about anything else as they made love, oblivious to the outside world, and the figure, watching through the window as it slowly walked away, wand lowering and a satisfied grin on their face.


	2. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Also thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. I am really new at this so reviews are incredibly appreciated. I know it's probably different or not as good as to what you usually read, but I'm writing to relieve stress and Harry Potter is the greatest thing in like the Universe so yeah :)**

Bellatrix sighed contently as she rolled over in her bed. That had been such an amazing dream; she was half tempted to roll over and try to continue it. "Up and at 'em" she mumbled sleepily. Her eyes opened slowly as she stared at the ceiling of an unfamiliar room. _This is not my ceiling_ she jolted upright looking around. _Where am I?_ She thought hazily, jumping slightly as something moved beside her. She reached for her wand only to realize, it wasn't there. "Wha-" she started as she pulled back the covers eyes widening as she did so. "It wasn't a dream!" she said astonished as the events of the previous night came flooding back to her with such force that made her gasp, all cloudiness of her sleeping mind gone.

"I swear if you do not go back to bed I will kill you" Voldemort mumbled not quite wanting to be awake yet. He usually didn't arise until noon at the earliest, having no particular reason to be up beforehand. His hand grabbed the covers and pulled them back over his head, uncaring of the woman beside him's slightly dazed state.

Smiling slightly at the sleepily delivered threat, Bellatrix laid back down cuddling closer to her lord, the absence of her wand forgotten. She touched the skin of his face gently marveling at the fact that even without a nose, his looks haven't changed to her. He's still that handsome young man she fell deeply for. Sighing softly she spoke again, wanting the Dark Lord's attention back on her. "Would you like me to have one of the house elves make you something? Or would you rather just stay in bed with me?" She said, voicing the last part seductively.

His eyes opened slowly, glaring at the annoying woman still talking whilst he was trying to sleep. "Bellatrix, if you will not be silent than you need to leave." He said harshly, swiping her hand away from his face, all affections towards her he had felt last night gone. He had no idea what came over him, and now that he was awake, and all of those filthy feelings had left his body, he was rather angry. His stomach rumbled slightly, but he ignored it, right now he wanted to go back to bed, and she was making it seemingly impossible.

Not at all put off by his words, Bellatrix smiled. She was used to his anger and gruffness, and now he was awake, and staring at her making her feel special. The fact that he was glaring seemed to have escaped her because all she could see were those beautiful eyes looking at her. Hearing his stomach grumble her smile widened. "I'll have one of the house elves bring you something at once." She looked around, spying her dress on the floor. Regrettably getting up and out of the nice warm bed she and the Dark Lord had shared for the night, she made a show of bending over and picking it up, feeling his eyes lingering on her she slowly dressed herself, the material hugging her body nicely. "Have you seen my wand?" She asked softly, not wanting to leave his room without it, she never went anywhere without it. "Ah there it is!" exclaimed, not waiting for a reply, as she grabbed it from halfway beneath the bed. She smiled a last smile towards him as she wordlessly left his room, hoping to leave him wanting so he'd come for her later on that day.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy, a beautiful woman with a somewhat less-evil personality than the other Death Eaters strolled through the hallways of her manor silently. The air around her had a quiet eeriness that disturbed her; it was too quiet for a house full of people. Clearly someone beside her had to be up before noon, stepping over a body she sighed, if everyone didn't clear out soon she herself would begin to go crazy. "Crazy…" she said aloud, after that stunt she pulled last night, maybe she was crazy. Mind wondering, she didn't see her sister coming down the hall and almost walked straight into her, Bellatrix also lost in a daze.

"Oh Narcissa!" Bellatrix squeaked, hardly able to contain her excitement. Surely she could tell her sister the events of last night. After all, family is family, and family is supposed to be able to tell each other everything. (Ignoring the fact that she had 'pruned' her family tree for the most part, but they were bloodtraitors and bloodtraitors are not family.) "You will never believe what happened last night!" she gasped softly, still uncertain as to how the night's events worked out how she had hoped.

Narcissa smiled, she would in fact believe what happened; because if it wasn't for her, it wouldn't have happened. Playing along, she feigned confusion. "What do you mean?" Narcissa was an excellent liar, she always had been, but still she couldn't help wonder if she should tell her sister the truth about what had conspired last night.

Bellatrix pounced into her story in a hushed whisper, not saving a beat. She told her all about her plans, and how everything seemed to just go perfectly. _A little too perfectly…_ she thought softly. How sweet and gentle he had been, while at the same time being completely passionate and rough. She divulged a little too much information for Narcissa's taste. Quite frankly, Narcissa could've gone a lifetime without knowing how the Dark Lord was in bed. "It was like he was a completely different person, but at the same time still him, you know? Oh but you mustn't tell anyone! I don't think I'm supposed to be even telling you, but surely you can keep a secret."

"That's….. an interesting story." Narcissa commented, _yeah I can keep a secret, but the question is, can you?! _"Bellatrix, you mustn't breathe a word about this this to anyone else do you understand me?" She said, receiving a nod from the slightly confused girl. Her sister's desire for the Dark Lord was noticeable for anyone to see, but everyone knew that he could not love; and yet, she still couldn't help feeling sorry for him, and her sister. If given the ability, he would surely love Bellatrix; she was his most faithful lieutenant and she loved him; which was precisely the reason she took pity on her sister and cast the spell around Voldemort. The air of love, she called it; basically there's an unseeable mist around the target dosed heavily with love potion, and as they breathe they consume the love tainted air. It was incredibly brilliant, wrong, but brilliant. "Let's go have breakfast together shall we?"


	3. Enter Morgana

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights belong to their publishers blah blah blah  
A/N: Thank you to those that read the last chapter! I really appreciate any reviews or comments you may have on the story. As I've previously stated, I am rather new at this so anything and everything is extremely helpful! **

* * *

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" Molly Weasley yelled as she stood up to Bellatrix and began to duel her, terrified, but angry and her fury fueled her. How dare she try to kill her Ginny? After Fred, she couldn't bear to lose another child. Wordlessly she cast and deflected spells towards the wretched insane woman. _She shall not live another night!_ Pushing Bellatrix back with her casts, she became even more pissed as Voldemort's most faithful lieutenant began taunting her. _Taunt this!_ She threw another spell at her, not even thinking, just blind fury; she was casting things she didn't even know.

Bellatrix was stunned, suspended in the air. She knew this was her demise and her life began flashing before her eyes. Everything was in slow motion and it seemed to last forever rather than the few seconds between this spell, and the next she was sure to follow. She saw her family, and for a moment, she regretted the fact that they were blood traitors… Why couldn't they have just seen things her way? She saw the face of the first person she killed, and the Longbottems, whom she tortured so mercilessly. The night she spent with Voldemort, her sister, even her husband which she cared nothing for. The last face she saw was the one face that was forever committed to her memory, the face she was fighting so hard for, the reason she was trying so hard to help create Utopia with Voldemort. She smiled softly as she remembered Narcissa switching sides to look for Draco; maybe, just maybe, she'll live through this and keep her promise.

Molly cast the final wordless spell that seemed to send Bellatrix shattering into a thousand pieces. She smiled triumphantly, before realizing that she had just killed someone. _Better her than one of mine_ she thought, even though her heart was riddled with guilt at the fact she was now a murderer. She turned and checked on Ginny, Arthur, and George, momentarily looking for Fred before remembering he was no longer with them. Hugging Ginny, they ran to help fight in the rest of the battle.

* * *

A house elf walked silently into the last room on the left of Malfoy Manor. The room was decorated with slightly brighter colors then the rest of the house, in efforts to cheer up the rather upsetting room that once belonged to a rather unpleasant woman. A floating mobile with an owl, wand, broom, and a snitch hung above a self-rocking bassinet. You could hear a lady's voice from a painting that looked down on the sleeping infant softly singing the Hogwarts Anthem. Occasionally, you could hear the painting reading from Tales of Beedle the Bard in attempts to calm the baby, but most times, all it took was the woman's voice to effectively comfort the child. The house elf peeked over the bassinet to make sure the baby had not rolled or anything and that it was safe and sound. She had taken a liking to the infant from the moment she had been assigned to take care of her. "Rizzle!" The painting loudly whispered, prepare a bottle for Morgana! She should be awake soon!" The portrait commanded before going back to singing, this time, a new lullaby known only to the Black family.

"Yes mistress Bellatrix" Rizzle said quietly, bowing softly to the painting. She gave one last glance to the sleeping baby named after Morgan le Fay, rather than a constellation or a star as most members of the Black family tree are, in hopes that the powerful name would gain more respect then something like Heka or Messia; after a star in the same constellation as her mother. Morgana was not more than 2 months old, her mother dying shortly after her birth in the Second Wizarding War, the only things of which to remember her by were her Portrait, that was polished and dusted regularly, and the wand Rizzle easily recovered from Hermione Granger after the war, having no liking for the unyielding thing that tortured Neville's parents which now sat upon a bookshelf in a stand right by the painting of the late Bellatrix Lestrange. Despite the fact her mother was an insane, torturing, evil, witch and her father was the Dark Lord, Morgana was the sweetest baby the Malfoy household had ever seen. Even Draco had taken a liking to her, not that he'd ever say it of course, but you could see it in his eyes when Narcissa would have him hold her. The true parentage of the baby was kept a secret from anyone outside the family and the help (Narcissa having told her husband the truth after Voldemort's demise). Narcissa and Lucius would've passed her off as their own if it wasn't for the baby's black hair and dark eyes, so instead they'd simply state that she's the orphaned daughter of Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange. Easy to believe, easy to remember.

Draco Apparated into the room with a soft pop, not nearly loud enough to wake a baby, but still Morgana stirred and began to whimper. The portrait of Bellatrix smiled as her timing of when the baby would awake was spot on, but still gave Draco a glare for coming into her room uninvited. "What are you doing in here? Get out, get out!" Ignoring the portrait he went over and picked up Morgana rocking her softly. "You're strong baby girl; you'll be the most powerful witch your age. Slytherin will welcome you with open arms" He said cooingly, there wasn't a single person he knew that doubted that she would be in Slytherin despite her sweet disposition. She was a Pureblood (to anyone who didn't know that Voldemort's father was a Muggle or to the ones who were told she was Rodolphus's), and a Malfoy, whether or not she was born one and that was enough for anyone to sort her there. Draco had accepted her as the baby sister he always wanted and he knew his mother loved her like her own. Who cares if she was born a Lestrange or a Riddle? (The name on the birth certificate was never verified) "You're a Malfoy" He said nuzzling her cheek causing Morgana to giggle.


End file.
